


Голод

by fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)



Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [44]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: BJD Cosplay, Bjd, Doll cosplay, Hands, M/M, Touching
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020
Summary: Фотосет (5 фото)Кинк на прикосновения, фантазия о многорукости; в съёмке принимали участие куклы Granado, Dollshecraft, Loongsoul.
Relationships: Raoul Am/Katze
Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Спецквест





	Голод

  
[Полный размер (1.1 Мб)](https://images2.imgbox.com/53/95/aGvxhiUs_o.jpg)


End file.
